Half Of My Heart
by SunshineKimbooo10
Summary: What will happen when Edward comes back into Bella's life after leaving her in an attempt to give her a chance at a normal life? Will Edward be able to deal with the 'mistakes' Bella made while he was away? -Lemons- Normal characters. Read and Review.
1. Gone Forever

**A/N - I do not own Twilight, as much as I'd like to round Jacob Black up and take him home with me. ;) Stephenie Meyer is wonderful and God bless her for creating such wonderful characters.**

"_It'll be as if I never existed." He said, and then in an instant, he was gone. _

'He's not coming back.' I thought to myself. 'He's never coming back.'

I might as well get over _him._ He's gone forever. There's this absolutely amazing boy waiting for me, and even though my heart is no longer whole, I can't live my life waiting for something that will never return.

Well, this is it. Look at that smile. I've made him so happy. He can't see that a part of me will never forget _him_, but Jake, well, he's been absolutely great. I guess I can tell myself that I'm in love with him. I guess I could say that even though Edward will always be a part of my nightmares and have a chunk of my heart, Jake can have the rest. He deserves it after all he's done for me. So, I can sit here and get lost in his dark, luscious brown eyes and know that I'll never get hurt again. Not by him, and definitely not by Edward again. Jake has spent the night a few times. Jake's heard the screams of terror, and all the nightmares that have been caused by his disappearance. In fact, I still remember the night that Jake held me while I cried myself to sleep.

Is he just my best friend now? Well, I'd guess he's a little more than that now. My boyfriend, my other half, my protector, my support, my life, and the reason while I'm still alive and breathing. But 'boyfriend' is the word that Jake takes pride in. I guess it was bound to happen eventually. And, I'm not dating him simply as a rebound guy, because that isn't it at all. I guess I've always seen this coming if Edward wasn't there. Jake has been there for me forever; never straying away from me. He's the best person that I've met, ever. Oh, and if having a vampire boyfriend before wasn't dangerous enough, now I have a werewolf boyfriend. Maybe I'm a little bipolar. Cold and then hot? Yeah, well Jake's pretty hot, physically and literally; every meaning of that word. It's a bit of an innuendo. Maybe that's it.. Bipolar. But, whatever the case, I love Jake and I'm ready to give him the other half of my heart, but I'm pretty sure that he's had it for a while now.


	2. Thank You

"Jake, thank you." I said as I closed my eyes and felt the blush creep up my cheeks.

"For what, Bella?" He looked confused, from what I could tell. The dim lighting in the restaurant was doing quite a job on my eyesight.

"For being you. You were the only person that didn't completely turn on my when I was depressed, to say the least, and I just can't thank you enough. You really are amazing. Just, thank you for standing by me, because I know that I wouldn't be here without you." In that moment, I hadn't felt so sincere in months. Tears started to roll down my cheeks for some odd reason. I don't know why I was crying, but I was just so genuinely happy for once. I couldn't believe how I could feel so wonderful after feeling so miserable a few months ago. Jake had turned my world upside down, but the half of my heart that Edward had taken with him seemed to not even be missing when I was with Jake. He made me feel whole again, and that, along with everything else, made me completely happy.

"Bella… " He started to say as he came over to my side of the table, knelt down, and put his hand on my face. "Thank you for being an amazing girlfriend. I know that when he left, he left you broken, but I'd never do that to you. You're too amazing and perfect in my eyes. I could never live to see you hurting that badly. Giving me the pieces of your heart that are left, well, that must've been hard for you to do, but I'm glad you did. Bella, I love you." He proclaimed, and I felt like my heart stopped. Here comes the waterfall. Not that I'm not completely ecstatic that he said that to me, but I just needed to be able to form words, and at that moment, I couldn't manage to say anything.

"Jake.. I… I.. I love you too. More than you'll probably ever know, and you deserved that part of my heart. I knew how much pain I had caused you; choosing him over you. I knew the things that you had sacrificed, just waiting for me to give you a chance. When he left, I felt the need to give you the chance that you needed, and you won over my heart, but you've had that piece because you were my best friend before you were my boyfriend. Jake, I never doubt your feelings and I know that you'd never hurt me. I know that with all that I am actually. You held me while I cried over.. over him. My own boyfriend holding me while I cried over another man, well, it's over, Jake. He's gone for good, and honestly, if he never comes back, which he never will, I'll be fine, because I have you, and I love you with the half of my heart that is still there and intact. Please, do not ever forget that. Ever." The tears kept coming, but I had said all I needed to say to him.

In that moment, he grabbed my hand and we darted out the door and to the truck. Without one moment of hesitation, I slammed him into the truck door and kissed him desperately, because I needed him to know how passionate I was about him. I was crazy about him, and even though Edward was gone and there was a crazy and passionate love that I felt for him too, Jake was here, and I needed him, in every way possible. And that night, well, that was the night that I had slept with Jacob.


	3. Your Body Is A Wonderland

**A/N-- I'd lovelovelove to own Twilight, but I don't. Props to Stephenie. If I had a Jacob, he'd never leave my bedroom.**

_And that was the night that I slept with Jacob._

I remember every detail. It was more perfect than words could describe, and I _needed_ him; more than oxygen. I needed to feel the love that I knew we had for each other, and I needed to forget everything with Edward and have my firsts with Jacob. I needed to be _taken_; in every aspect of that word.

Charlie was out on a weekend fishing trip with Billy and I knew that whether we went to Jacob's house or mine, we'd be completely alone. Free to do whatever the hell we wanted to do, and I knew what I wanted more than anything, and that was Jacob. I've wanted this for a long time, I even wanted it with Edward, but it was "too dangerous" for Edward and I. Jake and I, well, that's another story. Jacob doesn't want to drain every ounce of blood from my body every time he's around me, so, there's definitely a plus side. I don't really know though. There's this undying feeling that I have for Jake that I don't remember being present with Edward. I needed Jake and I needed to feel his touch. My body, heart, mind, and soul ached for him.

Jacob sat behind the wheel of my truck for a moment before pulling out of the restaurant. He was out of breath, as was I. He looked at me and I could see the lust in his eyes. And after a few moments, the lust seemed to completely engulf the truck. I knew he sensed this, because he asked me where to go.

"My house or your's?" He asked, grinning like a fool.

"Jake, just shut up already and go somewhere. I've been waiting for too long. I need this as much as you. Drive." My patience was wearing thin, as was my ability to breathe.

As he pushed the speedometer on the truck as fast as it could go, his hands eventually rested on my thigh, which only made my breathing become heavier and my body want him more. After about 5 minutes of his hand caressing my thigh and not being anywhere close to home, I couldn't take it any longer. I unfastened my seat belt, and scooted over to be right next to his overly-heated body, he was a werewolf for crying out loud. I started unbuttoning his red and navy blue plaid shirt and kissing him chastely. He swerved before pulling over to the side of the road.

"What the hell, Bella?!" He said between kisses.

"You were driving me crazy and I couldn't take it anymore." I said while I unbuckled his seat belt and pulled him on top of me. The look in his eyes told me that he wanted to take me, right then and there, but he wanted this to be memorable. He kissed me once more before pulling away and sitting back behind the wheel. He re-fastened the seat belt and drove to my house without taking his eyes off the road and his hands off the steering wheel.

After arriving at my house, I knew I would not be denied access again! Not again! He would give me what I wanted and so desperately needed. As he positioned the truck into park, he unbuckled, opened the car door, and came to the other side to open the door for me. He held his hand out for me like the gentleman he was and then guided me to the door. I grabbed the key from the bottom of the mailbox and unlocked the door. Unexpectedly, Jacob scooped me up into his arms and carried me to the couch. He then went back to the door and locked it securely before returning to me. With his shirt still unbuttoned from our little truck episode, I slid it off gently with one swift tug. His lips worked magic as he planted millions of kisses on my lips and along my jaw line, but I needed more. Running my hands up and down his sculpted and perfectly toned chest made me shiver in excitement. 'Take me, Jake. Take me.' I was screaming on the inside, almost about to combust.

"Jake, let's go to the bedroom." I muttered somehow as I was trying to make sense of the situation. Hell, there was no sense. We were two teenagers who were about to have sex. Where is the sense in that?

In one swift movement, he bundled me into his arms and sprinted up the stairs and tossed me, yes tossed me, onto my bed. Somewhere in all of this, I lost my all my clothing except my bra and panties and he had lost his pants. I was feeling powerful in that moment, although I was expecting to feel shy. Normally, I was not one to take control of the situation, but in this case, I was ready to be the leader. Jacob was my slave; my sex slave. Oh damn. I really was about to get my way, because I knew that if I batted my eyelashes, he would give me anything my heart desired, and at that point, it desired his virginity.

"Jacob, stop." I said with a stern voice.

"Wh…What did I do wrong?" He asked completely oblivious to the situation at hand.

"Nothing dear… What do you want?" I asked, placing a wicked smile upon my lips.

"I want you, Bella. I've always wanted you." He said, seeming assured.

"Are you on your hands and knees begging, Jake?" Feeling compellingly brilliant and evil, I smirked.

"I am now, babe." Instantly, he was groveling at my feet and I couldn't help myself.

"Well, have your way with me. I'm all your's." I had truly never felt so seductive.

And he did. He stood up and pushed me back onto the bed. Hovering over me, I could feel that radiating heat between my thighs as well as from his muscular body. He reached behind my back to unhook my black, lacy bra, and as he did so, I did my best to pull down his boxers using my legs and my feet. Eventually, I got them off, but there was one tiny piece of fabric in the way of Heaven. I would've taken care of this issue immediately, had I not been so mesmerized by his body. In the words of John Mayer, his "body is a wonderland." I wonder if he was thinking the same thing because he just stared at me with such an overwhelming mixture of love and lust. And then, he was roaming my body, leaving no inch, besides the few still covered by fabric, untouched. I saw this glimmer in his eyes and a smile work across his face as he tucked his index finger into the sides of my panties and slid them down my legs, too slowly for my liking.

I was ready for this. I knew I was. I didn't want foreplay or for him to tease me. I wanted him inside of me and I couldn't focus on anything at that moment besides my wants. I saw the look in his eye that told me that he was just ready for it too, so I nodded and gave him the approval that he needed to begin his conquest. He positioned _himself _over me and I gasped as he went down. I was touched by a sense of pain, but as he lifted and then lowered himself again, the painful sensation began to wear off. It was… enjoyable and pleasurable. I decided to meet him halfway and began to lift myself off the bed slightly as he lowered himself. Then, we picked up speed. I felt so exhilarated and so damn good. If I knew sex with Jacob was this good, I would've had that boy a long time ago. He is a fucking sex machine, and for it being his first time, he's pretty damn experienced. We went at it for about 30 more minutes before both of us were completely and totally spent. We spent the rest of the night curled up together.

"Bella?" He simply asked, placing a kiss on the top of my head.

"Mhm?" I replied.

"I love you." The words made me blush a bright shade of crimson.

"I love you too." And I truly meant that; with the half of my heart that was still there.

And that's when I dozed off in his arms and for the first time in months, I didn't have a single dream about anyone other than the man who was holding me. God bless you, Jacob.

**Review, please and thank you.**


	4. And Baby Makes Three

**A/N: I haven't updated since I wrote the first three chapters and I most certainly apologize for that. This story drastically changed in it's endeavorous route. Enjoy. I don't not own anything. **

One Month Later

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh… Oh my gosh.." I was pacing back and forth. I heard my phone beep, signaling a text message. It was probably from Jacob, but I was just too preoccupied to care. I kept glancing at the clock.. How long does it take again? Ugh! Is it done? Another beep rang from my phone. I went to grab the phone before Jacob had a heart attack. "Hey darling! I'm on break at work and I just wanted to check in on you. I love you so much, baby. Are you feeling any better? –Jake" Of course he'd remember that I was sick the other day. And Yesterday. And today. What the hell is wrong with me? Oh wait.. I know. He fucking knocked me up. That's why I'm nauseous all the time. I ran into the bathroom to confirm what I already knew. Yeah, I'm screwed. I'm pregnant and Jacob Black is the father. Wonderful. I picked up the phone and did what I had to do.. I texted Jacob… "Jake, I love you too, babe. Can you come over after work? I need you. In more ways than one. –Bella"

How am I going to break the news to him? How can I tell him that I'm having a baby? How could I do that to him? I love him. This is ridiculous. I finally decided that what I really needed was some rest, but I couldn't do it here. This bed.. This bed is where my son or daughter was conceived, and for this moment, I don't want to think about a baby. I know where I'm going to go to sleep. The meadow. I haven't been here since…. That day. The day that he left me. I needed him more than ever though, as horrible as that sounds. I love Jake more than life itself, but Edward made me feel things that Jake could never make me feel and I just needed comfort before I go tell the second love of my life that I'm carrying his child inside my stomach and ruin everything I've built back up after he left.


	5. Lullaby

"Edward, I know that you can't hear me, but I just need to talk. I'm pregnant. I just don't know what to do anymore. When you left, I lost a part of myself. A part of myself that apparently lacked the common sense to make my boyfriend wear a damn condom. I never had that problem with you. God, I miss you. Do you know that? Every day, I think of how I should never be with Jacob. He's fantastic, really. But I loved you so much. I know that you didn't want me. I know that I didn't deserve you. Ugh. This place brought back more memories than I thought it would." Lying in the grass, I continued mumbling on to 'Edward' although he wasn't there.

I closed my eyes and hear distinctly a familiar lullaby hummed throughout the air. Smiling, I opened my eyes and just enjoyed peaceful bliss in that moment. In the corner of my eye, I saw something glimmer. I glanced over and there he was. My angel. My Edward. Plain as day sitting in the meadow as I'd always wanted him to be.

"Edward?" I shouted with excitement filling my voice.

"Mmmm. Bella." His voice was a soft lullaby sung straight to my heart.

Sitting up, I walked over to where he was to see if I wasn't imagining him. I knelt down by his stone hard body and cupped my hand around his cheek. He was here. He was cold, hard, and here. He was here with me. I let out an exasperated sigh and he shot me an odd glance. He shifted himself so that I was sitting in his lap and he was holding me.

"What's wrong?" Edward grabbed my hand, encouraging me to tell him what was going on.

"I…. I…. I'm having a baby." I finally spit it out while sobbing a bit.

"It's ok, Bella." Edward said understandingly.

"Why did you leave? Why? Why would you just break my heart and leave and then come back at a time like this? I'm having his baby, Edward! I can't just run back to you! I'm having his fucking kid! As much as I'd love to say, "Jacob, Edward's back and I love him more", I just can't. He's in love with me and I'm having his baby."

"Bella, I'm sorry. Words couldn't properly tell you how incredibly sorry I am for leaving you. You are the love of my life. I left to give you a chance at a proper relationship. A proper life. And it look slike you've found it with Jacob. You're starting a family with him, and as much as I'd love to kill him for sleeping with you and loving you, I can't do that to you. I can see that you love him. I know that you do. Bella, don't worry about me. I left because I was hoping that something like this would happen. I can leave again now."

"Please don't."

"Bella, you don't need me. You have Jacob. You have a life. You have love."

"But I love you! I LOVE YOU! Why do you come back and then break my heart all over again? If you leave, I'll kill myself, I swear. I'm not going to go through all the nightmares and pain again. I can't. Jake put me back together, but there's only so much gluing you can do before it stops helping. If you leave again, no amount of glue could put me back together."

A sigh escaped his lips and before I knew it, my lips were molded to his. I couldn't help myself. When the situation presented itself, I took it. God, he felt so good.

"Bella. I didn't believe that I would miss that so much. I didn't believe that I would miss you that much. Bella, what are you going to do about Jacob? He will not be happy that I'm back. You need to tell him about the baby before he finds out I'm here."

"I know, Edward. I know. I just don't know how to tell him."

"Alright, all you need to do is just be honest with him, Bella. I'm going to take you back to your house right now. And then you need to shower to cover up my scent and go see him."

With that, Edward picked me up and sprinted, in the fastest speed I've ever seen, back to my house so that I could prepare to go see my boyfriend and tell him that I was with child. God, why must this be so damn difficult? As I pondered what I would say to Jacob, Edward had arrived about 20 feet from my house and I hopped off his back, kissed him one last time, and jogged to the house to take a shower and come up with something to say to Jacob.

*Sorry for the cliffy, but I thought you guys would like the update. (;


End file.
